Akim Papradon
|-|Akim Papradon= |-|After absorbing Grimm's Maryoku= |-|Grimm's true form= Summary Akim Papradon is the reanimated corpse of the demon Pantomine, brought back to life by the efforts of Frankenstine. Frankenstine created Akim while attempting to create the perfect Hybrid Demon. Much like the monster of Mary Shelly's famous novel, Akim is a patchwork of different corpses stitched togather. His true form is that of a spirit possessing the cobled togather body though and is nearly impossible to kill. In the Final arc of Blood Lad Akim absorbs the Maryoku of Hellschaft Grimm, the first King of Makai, the demon world. After this he becomes immensely more powerful and nearly takes over the whole demon world. He claims that great power is beautiful and seeks ever stronger parts to make himself stronger and therefore more beautiful. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C, likely High 8-C, potentially 8-B Name: Akim Papradon, Pantomime, Hellschaft Grimm Origin: Blood Lad Gender: Identifies as Male, but is a cobled together corpse Age: A few days old (BoS), several months old (EoS) Classification: Spirit, Demon, Experiment, Possessed Corpse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Maryoku Manipulation (Maryoku functions similarly to Chi, exsists in place of a Soul and fuels a demon's Magic), Necromancy (Akim is able to possess pieces of corpses and stick them togather to form a functional body), Regeneration (High-Low) (Can pull removed body parts back togather), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7) (His true form is a spirit possessing a corpse), Intangibility as a spirit, Possession of corpses, Power Mimicry (The original corpse used to make Akim could mimic another Demon's magic just by touching them for a few seconds), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Created a Black Curtain), BFR via portals, Body Control, Limited Telekinesis (His portal rings seem to float when being used) | Same as before, but to a greater extent, plus Creation (Can manifest his Maryoku in a physical form), Duplication (Created a smaller copy of himself to fight Staz in a different location), Power Absorption (Gained a vampie's ability to drain Maryoku when he drank all of Richarz's blood), Accelerated Development (Passive Maryoku is constantly growing in strength), Transformation (Eventually turned into his final form), Flight, Energy Projection (Fired a beam that destroyed a mountain), Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Managed to slightly damage Staz after his power was unsealed) | At least Building level, likely Large Building level, potentially City Block level (Casually blew up the side of a mountain) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Building Class, likely Large Building Class, potentially City Block Class Durability: Small Building level (Survives this | At least Building level, likely Large Building level, potentially City Block level, regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Near limitless (Won't tire out until his Maryoku runs low) Range: Extended melee range to at least several hundred meters Standard Equipment: His portal rings Intelligence: Akim is a skilled CQC fighter and can instictually use all the parts of his cobbled together body with perfect synchronicity. Weaknesses: None Notable Notably Enhanced Powers: *'Possession:' Attempting to absorb Hellschaft's Maryoku will just result in the absorber being possessed by Hellschaft's consciousness, and after merging with Akim this makes Hellschaft nearly immpossible to permenantly destroy and would require the complete destruction or easure of his Maryoku. *'Necromancy:' Akim, after absorbing Hellschaft's Maryoku, has so much excess that he can deposit large amounts of it into other corpes and basically create new undead creatures that are extremely devoted to him. These "children" of his should all be around 8-C and possess the following abilities - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Maryoku Manipulation (Maryoku functions similarly to Chi, exsists in place of a Soul and fuels a demon's Magic), Regeneration (High-Low) (can pull removed body parts back togather) and Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7). Two examples would be Kelly and Burgundy. *'Portal Creation:' Eventually Akim no longer needed his rings to make portals. Key: Akim Papradon | Hellschaft Grimm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Portal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Blood Lad Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Hybrids Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users